fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fandemonium 2/Eps.5
}} Previously on Fandemonium: Waddles the Genocidal Penguin was voted off! Waddles: Screw you guys. Humanity shall perish at the hands of the penguin revolution! Malcolm: Yeah, yeah. Right. Get out of here. ...and Gustav was voted in as the replacement for John Mogwai! Gustav tentatively opens the door to the mansion. Gustav: Uhm... Hi? Why am I here...? Malcolm: Congratulations. You’ve been selected for the Fantendo Panda Movement thingy or something. Gustav: Yay? I like pandas! Waddles kicks Gustav as he passes through the door. Waddles: You’re gonna hate it here! Death to humanity! Gustav: Oh... oh my. Malcolm: Riiighhhhht. So basically you have to compete in contests. If you lose, then you get locked up/sent home/killed. Dunno. I don’t deal with the eliminated contestants. Hooly: o look a new prson Teardrop: Well, he’s not Waddles, so he can’t be that bad. Malcolm: So. Your challenge for today is... the Zero Gravity Chamber! David: ...Aw, seriously? I didn’t even know that was a thing... Malcolm: Yes, as a matter of fact. It’s in the basement. Actually, it is the basement, run by state-of-the-art technology that I stole from the government. Mr. Chili: STEALING FROM THE GOVERNMENT IS NOT OKAY! I’LL SUE YOU! Gustav: Wow, that sounds really awesome?? Malcolm: It is awesome, and Chili, if you even think of suing me, I will destroy your life. Mr. Chili and the other contestants look rather shocked and taken aback. Malcolm: So here’s what you’ll be doing in the Zero Gravity Chamber. Hooly: cool Malcolm: There are two entrances to the chamber. The teams will be at each end. There will also be a one-way exit hidden somewhere. There will be no lights in the chamber and, at random times, gravity will be reversed or done away with altogether. This will be really confusing and some of you will probably throw up. Sucks to be you. The chamber is a fairly simple maze, but it’s a lot harder to complete when you’re being tossed around by gravity changes. IN THE DARK. Plus, the walls of the maze move. The losing team has to stay in the chamber overnight and kick out one member. The winning team will be whoever gets a single member out of the tunnel first. Sk8: WOW! That sounds... TOTES RADICAL! Hooly: definitely tubular Tucker: MATHEMATICAL! Waddles (from outside): Death to humanity! Dennis: ...Wha..? Malcolm: Enough. It’s five o’clock now. If neither team gets out by 7:30, nobody’s getting out until morning. Ha ha. Now go. Leila (to Zak): If all we worked together we could overthrow Malcolm and escape... Malcolm: I heard that. Okay, you’re spending the night in the chamber whether your team wins or loses. I cannot be harmed. I have state-of-the-art technology as well as several mages hidden in secure locations protecting me with magical defense shields. Do not think you can overpower me. Scyplo: According to my internal clock it is already 5:05. We must hurry. Inside the chamber: Blue Team Chen Lei: We should split into three groups. Pete: I’m a dragka, I’ll use my powers to do help out the best I can. Mason: Hey, what exactly do dragkas do, anyway? Chen Lei: I’ll go with Mason, Dennis, and Douglas. Aingeru, Sixty, Ella, and David - you search that way. The rest of you go that way. Spaghetti: Wouldn’t it make more sense to split into four groups so we can search all dir- Chen: No. Spaghetti: Ok. Mason: There’s some leadership skills, right there. Hey, I have light powers, so maybe I can try to- nope. Okay, Malcolm’s found some sort of way to stop me from using my light powers. Great. I’m useless. Dennis: Huh? Chen: Maybe if we find the not-lights we can turn them off! Dennis: I understand what you’re trying to say and that seems perfectly logical. Mason: ...Okay, whatever. Sixty: So I was thinking maybe if each of the four of us hold on to a different wall while holding hands, we could synchronize our walking and move in a manner that would greatly reduce the chances of us missing anything. Ella: Alright. Aingeru: Okay then. David: Sure, if you think it’ll help. Sixty: Okay... here we go. There is a loud thud. Aingeru: Ah! Zero gravity is activated and the four of them begin to float. Sixty, David, Ella, and Aingeru drift silently down the hallway. David: … Ella: … David: This is surprisingly boring. Ella: Shhh, I think I hear something. ???: ….AAAAHHHHHHH! Sixty: Oh no. Someone’s hurt- augh! Without warning, gravity shifts, and they find themselves hurtling forward toward the cool steel wall at the far end... Ladies and gentlemen, tune in next time for Fandemonium 2/Eps.6! We promise not to keep you hanging for so long this time. Our sincerest apologies. Category:Fandemonium Category:Episodes